Condensed
by Just Celia
Summary: What happens when you slim down a story about your favourite characters till you have a drabble that is exactle 100 letters? You get Merlin: Condensed. Even I'm interested to see how this turns out...
1. Immature and Meagre

_Ok, so basically, I've been writing drabbles for a while and then, the other day, I was like, hey! Why don't I try even _shorter _than one hundred words? So, here's me giving you the most miniscule drablets at 100 characters each... not including spaces but including punctuation. Because they're SO teeny weeny, I'm giving you six. I've already got quite a few written, but I'd like to see what you think before I upload them. You know, they're actually harder to write than you'd think!_

_This fic is called condensed simply because of how much you have to condense an idea to get it down to a hundred letters._

_The theme for this fic is 'small'. All the chapters will be named after a synonym for small, and the drabble thingies will hopefully relate to the title._

_OK I'm gonna shut up now. PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><strong>Immature<strong>

**1. **On Merlin's first day in Camelot, he ran along the battlements: 'I'm the King of the Castle!" he sang, his arms in the air.

**2. **"Be quiet, Arthur," Uther snapped. Arthur fell silent. Uther turned to talk to Morgana and Arthur stuck out his tongue.

**3. **While Merlin was sleeping, Gaius switched his blanket for one an inch too short. He grinned: even an old man can have fun.

**Meagre**

**1. **Arthur threw the almost empty plates at Merlin's head, like it was the servant's fault Camelot was undergoing a famine.

**2. **Merlin looked at Arthur's lunch longingly. Back in Merlin's room awaited porridge. Would Arthur mind him _one _sausage?

**3. **If Arthur had one gold coin for every time he had received a meal with two sausages instead of three he'd be a millionaire.


	2. Pint sized and baby

_You guys are too lovely! Your reviews really were gorgeous, thank you!_

_To those reviews I couldn't reply to..._

_A Fan: Thank you! You know, you've reviewed practically all of my Merlin fics which is awesome :D_

_CeeRat: As have you! I don't know what you call these... I think Drabblets is like ficlets, but for drabbles, so I don't know. If anyone can invent a name for a story that's a hundred letters, that would be amazing :D_

_Enjoy, and please keep reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pint-sized<strong>

**1. **If you are constantly drunk, does being drunk become being sober? Gwaine wondered, staring sadly at his empty tankard.

**2. **Merlin downed the drink in one go and then hiccupped. Gwaine would have been impressed, had it been ale rather than milk.

**3. **Arthur only ever drank at feasts and celebrations. Unless he caught Morgana smirking: then he felt like getting tipsy.

**Baby**

**1. **Merlin held his daughter in his arms. She had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, apart from in a mirror. And the biggest ears.

**2. **My son is very small. Will you ever be a warrior like me? Well, I'd happily settle for a babbling idiot, like Uncle Merlin.

**3. **When Gaius was born the midwife thought there'd been a mistake: only one eyebrow? The other had risen too high to be seen.


	3. Poor and Modest

_I saw Harry Potter yesterday. Wow, just wow._

_Your reviews continue to be stunning, thank you!_

_Please review, I hope you like the next 600 letters :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor<strong>

**1. **Gwen moved around her kitchen, forcing possessions into non-existent spaces, wondering when she would become queen.

**2. **Arthur hadn't thought: when had he last paid Merlin? Now his servant was looking at his feet, humiliated and penniless.

**3. **Gwaine had to completely empty every pocket to pay the barman. Oh well: it was much better to be a poor man than a nobleman.

**Modest**

**1. **"You saved my life." Arthur gaped at his servant. Merlin shrugged.

"I was using magic... really, sire, it was nothing."

**2. **"I love you, Arthur."

"I know Gwen. I'm pretty, fit, rich and I have a pet Merlin."

"Who has adorable ears!" Merlin added.

**3. **"Young Warlock, I know your powers will, one day, be even greater than mine."

"Aw Kilgharrah! Stop it!" Merlin blushed.


	4. Cramped and Limited

_chapter 4!_

_CeeRat: One pet Merlin _is _for sale, but he's priceless... :D_

_thanks to everyone who's reviewed/faved/alerted to this tiny fic of nonsense :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cramped<strong>

**1. **Merlin's room was too small, Arthur could see. His gangly frame could barely be contained by the four walls and ceiling.

**2. **Arthur and Merlin sat, squished side by side, in the cell.

"We come here so often- you'd think they'd convert it for two."

**3. **Gwen was in her little house, looking out the window at the castle. One day she'd live there, with enough room to breathe.

**Limited**

**1. **Once Arthur knew, Merlin wanted to show him how much power he had. He wanted to show off. Wanted to prove he was limitless.

**2. **Arthur wanted to turn away from the monster but all the exits were blocked by stones. The only way out was straight ahead.

**3. **"Father I cannot marry her!"

"I'm not negotiating, Arthur! You have no choice. You _will _marry her and you _will _be happy."


	5. Young and Undersized

_Hey everyone :)- sorry I didn't get time to update yesterday :s_

_I wanted to say that, although the genre for this is humour, you've probably notices that not all of these drabblets are funny, and they're not all meant to be. Most of them are, though, and the concept of 100 letter stories are too, I think :)_

_Anyway, enough rambling! Please enjoy, and review! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Young<strong>

**1. **Three year old Merlin put his thumb into his mouth, pulled the cloth from around his neck and rubbed it against his cheek.

**2. **Arthur didn't think of himself as young. He had been a powerful Prince for years! But he _couldn't _be old enough to be king!

**3. **Gwen first saw Morgana when she was seven.

What a beautiful girl, she thought to herself, I would do anything to meet her.

**Undersized**

**1. **Arthur had never noticed how skinny Merlin was. It was almost painful to look at, the bones jutting out beneath his skin.

**2. **Merlin tried to get comfy beneath his blanket: it was an inch too short. He frowned. Gaius had gone and switched it _again_!

**3. **Merlin was making Arthur seriously paranoid. He looked at himself closely in the mirror. Was he fat? He didn't think so.


	6. Inadequate and Insufficient

_Hello everybody :D I'm a bit cross with myself because I wanted to update this once a day, but I guess that's just not happening at the moment :s _

_Oh, thought I'd let you know that there's probably going to be 15 chapters of this, because I have 30 different words for small to make drabblets for :D_

_Please keep the reviews coming, they really are delightful :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Inadequate<strong>

**1. **Arthur joked that Merlin got things wrong and that, one day, Arthur would get bored of the banter and want a _real _servant.

**2. **Gwen was not yet able to fall in love with the prince because, every time Lancelot looked at her, her heart skipped a beat.

**3. **Why could Merlin never do anything good enough for Arthur? He tried so hard and to be recognised would be worth the world.

**Insufficient**

**1. **"My father's coming for you, now, Merlin. You have to get out, before he gets here!"

"Arthur, I haven't got enough time."

**2. **Morgause's army marched on Camelot. Uther watched with a sinking heart: the knights could never destroy such an enemy.

**3. **"You do not know what it takes to be King, and you never will as long as you hang around with that servant. You must be firm."


	7. Short and Narrow

_I have nothing to say, but it feels to wierd not leaving an authors note... maybe it's time to leave my disclaimer:_

_Nope. Merlin is not mine :'(_

_Please review :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Short<strong>

**1. **Arthur frowned. He wasn't supposed to feel short when standing next to his servants: how dare Merlin be taller than him!

**2. **Uther glared across the hall at the servant... Mervin, was it? The boy was so tall and gangly. Uther felt the pang of envy.

**3. **Merlin and Gaius stood back to back

"Fine, Merlin. You're the tallest!"

"Taller than Arthur you reckon?"

"Yes Merlin."

**Narrow**

**1. **Merlin and Arthur stood, back to back, determinably facing the enemy. The corridor was too narrow to stand side by side.

**2. **"I'll never fit through there" Gaius said stretching for the herbs. He turned to look at Merlin who gave a resigned sigh.

**3. **Uther told the court how there was no way on Earth any magic could be good.

"You're very narrow minded," Merlin observed.


	8. Humble and Pitiful

_What chapter are we on now? I actually have no idea haha!_

_A fan: I noticed that a lot of people make Arthur taller too. It's probably to make Arty seem more powerful, but he's definitely shorter in the show..._

_CeeRat: mmm lovely reviews :D Yup, I have left it as drabblets... I was going to call them 'drabblettes' just because it looks... frenchier, and I have a thing for french words. But too many double letters ahaha! _

* * *

><p><strong>Humble<strong>

**1. **Arthur wrenched the sword from the stone and Merlin knelt, bowing before the new King, finally come to set Camelot free.

**2. **So, Merlin was a Warlock and had saved his life a hundred times. And, if Merlin had it, Magic couldn't be all bad. Could it?

**3. **Arthur kisses Gwen, for the last time, but, because Arthur cannot cry, Merlin weeps and feels a sadness in their hearts.

**Pitiful**

**1. **Arthur squirmed on the floor, clutching his side, while Merlin stood over him, watching. He did _not _need Merlin's help.

**2. **"I pity you." the words fell from Merlin's mouth and he gasped. Uther's jaw dropped and Arthur face palmed in the corner.

**3. **"I don't want your pity," Merlin snarled.

"Take it or be burnt tomorrow for sorcery." Arthur whispered, almost gentle.


	9. Light and Pocket sized

_I am seriously bad at updating this. Oh well! By the way, if anyone out there is reading these, and feels like giving drabblets a shot please, feel free! They're actually really fun to write and you feel kinda satisfied after each one :D_

_CeeRat:... You live in a country that's half french? :O. I'm REALLY bad at french. Probably my worst subject (after Spanish) but I just like a lot of the words. And I'm eternally jealous if you can speak it. :). THANK YOU for your reviews, I liked it when you said they were the 'cores of ideas'. It made me smile :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

**1. **Gaius often left a candle lit at his bedside, so that if anything happened to his ward, he could jump from his bed, surrounded by light.

**2. **After Arthur found out about the magic, he asked Merlin to conjure up the little ball of light. It comforted him, always.

**3. **"You're way too light," Arthur informs his manservant. Merlin shrugs.

"I'll float in water. You will sink." Simple as.

**Pocket-sized **

**1. **Merlin picked up tiny Arthur who squeaked, indignantly. Merlin giggled, and slipped the ickle prince into his pocket.

**2. **For some reason Arthur took pity on Merlin when he accidently shrunk himself. He made him a seat belt out of his shoelace.

**3. **Kilgharrah was being annoying... so Merlin shrunk him. His voice became so small, that the riddles came out as squeaks.


	10. Slight and Unimportant

_Chapter 10 :O_

_Hello there :) I'm feelin very happy because a fellow fanfictioner, is using one of these drabblets as a prompt for a longer fic :D If you want to take a look, the pen name is _A far away world _and the fics called _doubtless _so that's all lovely and exciting. :D If anyone else wants to use one of my drabblets as a prompt, they are pretty perfect for that kind of thing, just let me know and yeah... I'd love to see what people come up with :)_

_CeeRat: you live in Canada? Awesome stuffs... my geography is terrible and I had no idea that one of the languages was french :s I like using the words in different ways, and I'm pleased people are picking up on that :D_

_Oh, just quickly, Unimportant 1 can be read as slash, but it depends how you read it, or who you decide is speaking :) _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Slight<strong>

**1. **"A slight misunderstanding sire," Merlin giggled as Arthur stared at his new robes. They were a violent shade of lilac.

**2. **"A slight against Arthur's character is one against mine. I have put a lot of work into making him a non-prat, thank you."

**3. **Morgana may _look_ slim and weak, Merlin thought wryly as he watched her eyes flash gold, and the guard crumple at her feet.

**Unimportant**

**1. **"It doesn't matter if you have magic. I- I love you, all right? I love you and your magic is a part of you, so I love that too."

**2. **"You didn't finish polishing my boots," Arthur informed his red faced servant. Merlin glared.

"Stupid bloody boots."

**3. **Gaius didn't think Merlin would mind so much. But apparently Merlin liked having warm toes.

"THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!"


	11. Mean and Unessential

_So, last chappie till I get back from Oxford :)_

_If these drabblets have taught me anything, it's what a comedic fellow Gaius can be XD_

_Please enjoy and review :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mean<strong>

**1. **Don't be mean, Gwen told Arthur.

You have to be hard, Uther told Arthur.

Just be you, Merlin said, softly. Arthur nodded.

**2. **The mean slice of bread was not big enough. Merlin's eyes flashed and Gaius squawked, knocked aside by expanding dough.

**3. **Merlin didn't mean to annoy his prince (only sometimes) and somewhere along the line, Arthur realised he no longer did.

**Unessential**

**1. **Why on earth did Merlin have such enormous ears? They appeared to serve no purpose apart from sitting there, being cute.

**2. **Gaius stared deep into the mirror. Merlin had accidently magicked away his eyebrows. Without them he might as well die.

**3. **Merlin nods his encouragement, and Arthur kneels down before Gwen. Is this essential? He had only ever knelt for Uther.

* * *

><p><em>Don't know why, but I like the thought of Merlin watching while Arthur proposes to Gwen (perhaps hiding behind the door, but Arthur knows he's there... couldn't fit all that in though)<em>

_See you in a few days :D_


	12. Inconsiderable and Trifling

_BACK! How I've missed you all :p_

_Sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews- when I got back, I got kinda mixed up with who I'd replied and who i hadn't and... and... yeah well, my brain couldn't cope :(_

_Inconsiderable is a little different... they're all like joined up, like an itsy bitsy series of drabblets :D_

_CeeRat: Aw, you're so lovely! You're review made me feel all bubbly haha! Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Inconsiderable <strong>

**1. **"No Merlin. I never even considered you might be a warlock. It seemed a preposterous notion. _Yes_, that's why I fainted."

**2. **"Oh, get over it, Merlin. Lots of people faint at lesser thing. STOP USING MAGIC TO CLEAN THINGS! Oh, Gods, I feel faint."

**3. **"Oh go away! It's just a bit of a shock when you whip out that spell book. Get it out of my face. You're such a child! _Merlin!"_

**Trifling **

**1. **Gwen skipped down the corridor. _This is odd_, she thought, _it is usually Merlin who skips_... _ah well, what does it matter?_

**_2. _**Merlin ate his pudding at an incredible speed.

"Wha-?" he managed to say, looking up at the prince "Ib neber ad tribfel!"

**3. **Another day. Another execution. Uther sighed, heavily, although the thought of death had long since stopped hurting.

* * *

><p><em>So... you like?<em>

_I hope so._

_Anyway, you know I love you all so much... I wish to ask a little favour (haha 'little' ha...ha...) ahem, yes: I'm running out of words! I know I said I had enough for 15 chapters but some of them are too similar, like 'trifling' and 'trivial' I mean, I can probably try and come up with something, but if you have any little meaning words I haven't already used, please just pop them into your reviews and I would be very grateful :D_

_MUCHLOVE_


	13. Small Scale and Inferior

_Ok, wow, I know it's been a while. Well, I think it has- I'm really terrible at keeping up, but it _feels _like it's been a while :s I'm really sorry, and hope you haven't given up on me yet... I'm away again tomorrow, and thought if I have time to update something quickly it better be this because, _a. _I don't think I've updated in forever and _b. _because it doesn't exactly take an age to churn out a chapter of this baby :p_

_Thank you to those of you who provided me with some lovely words :D I haven't used them yet but don't worry, I have a plan for them all :D_

_Please enjoy, forgive and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Small-scale <strong>

**1. **Kilgharrah didn't have birth marks like humans. The only thing he still had, from when he was a draglet, was a tiny scale.

**2. **Gaius' set of brass scales was unbelievably tiny and perfect for tripping people over. Merlin had learned the hard way.

**3. **When Uther had become King, he'd wanted to rule the world. Arthur just wanted his idiot servant to stop dropping things.

**Inferior**

**1. **Arthur was better than Merlin. He was a prince after all, and what was Merlin? A bumbling, idiotic servant, that's what.

**2. **Merlin was better than Arthur. He was a warlock after all and what was Arthur? An arrogant pig-headed prat, that's what.

**3. **Uther never summoned up the courage to tell Gaius that he was his best friend. Physicians and Kings couldn't be besties.


End file.
